<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scent of happiness by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188646">Scent of happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote'>Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Запахи их счастья...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scent of happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Для Мгновения Счастья писалось, ей и посвящается :)</p><p>Это можно читать под Por Una Cabeza. Если хотите.</p><p>На слово "счастье". С Лондонской литературной лавочки.</p><p>Романтика, практически флафф, насколько эти термины вообще применимы к ним двоим...</p><p>Выложено 7 января 2013.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Его счастье пахнет химическими реактивами. Утренним кофе на Бейкер-стрит. Свежей газетой и пластиком нагревшегося ноутбука. Страницами книг, стоящих на полке и в беспорядке валяющихся по комнате. Канифолью на скрипичном смычке. Лондонским дождем. Салоном кэба, везущего его сквозь город. Кровью на месте преступления. Влажной землей английского парка, к которой он наклоняется в поисках улик. Дымом сигареты – у него в очередной раз не вышло бросить курить. Металлом револьвера. Пахнет опасностью.</p><p>Ее счастье теперь пахнет соленым ветром с моря. Кустом туберозы под окном. Булочками из пекарни через два дома. Рыбой на местном рынке. Оливковым маслом. Духами в ее магазинчике. Клубничной жевачкой продавщицы Паолы, которую та жует все время, несмотря на ее замечания. Нагревшимися за день тротуарами маленького южного города. Шерстью серой кошки, которую она остановилась погладить посреди улицы. Мокрыми от росы цветами в вазе. Лавандовым мылом. Свежим бельем на кровати. Пахнет спокойствием.</p><p>Две разные жизни, у каждого своя. И каждый, по-своему, доволен. И ни один не хотел бы ничего менять в сложившейся картине мироздания. Странные траектории их передвижений никогда не шли навстречу друг другу. Они столкнулись однажды - и так же стремительно разбежались в разные стороны. На линиях их судьбы больше не осталось ни единой точки пересечения. Ничего, что можно было бы назвать «общим», кроме воспоминаний. И одной маленькой тайны, которую хранят они оба. </p><p>О том, что иногда траектории передвижений не поддаются логике. Что иногда линии судьбы закручиваются в причудливые узлы и спирали. Что иногда обстоятельства складываются так неожиданно – и, конечно, совершенно случайно. Что иногда, очень редко, совсем редко, еще реже… Иногда, очень ненадолго, совсем ненадолго, так ненадолго, что об этом не стоит даже упоминать… Иногда его счастье пахнет ее духами. Иногда ее счастье пахнет дымом его сигареты. </p><p>Это не запах даже – тень запаха, трудноразличимый привкус на губах, который исчезнет к утру. Надолго. Очень надолго. Совсем надолго и еще дольше. Так надолго, что его появление можно счесть статистической погрешностью. Но они оба будут знать, что он был. И оба не признаются в этом. Никогда никому. Даже самим себе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>